


Hate that I love you

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice va dans un hôtel d'Espagne pour se reposer ( et éventuellement, oublier son ex ). <br/>Malheureusement, un intrus va se rajouter au voyage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS pour Alice, une des lectrices les plus adorables xx

La jeune brune inspira profondément avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois rageusement sur la touche rejeter de son téléphone. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Il. Ne. Fallait. Pas. Qu'elle. Cède. _Même si il était irrésistible avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus glacier._ Non, il ne fallait pas. _Mais il est tellement beau !_ Ta gueule, toi. T'es pas reliée au cœur, tu souffres pas. _On s'en fiche de souffrir. Tu voulais pas vivre le moment présent ?_ Non mais là, ça compte pas. _Avec toi, ça compte jamais. Vie un peu !_ Le connaissant, je pourrais jamais vivre tranquille. _Oh et puis, il ajouterait un peu de piquant à ta vie._ Quand ça pique trop, ça fait très mal. Et j'en ai marre d'avoir mal à cause de lui. _Tu savais qu'il fallait obligatoirement être maso pour sortir avec lui. Et pourtant, tu l'as fait._ Et maintenant, je regrette. _Des regrets, toujours des regrets. T'en as pas marre ?_ Si, j'en ai marre. Je vais peut-être aller me baigner. _En voyant ton maillot, les petites vieilles vont s'allier pour te couler._ Connasse. _A ton service. Plus sérieusement, tu le rappelles ?_ Jamais. _Tu n'es qu'une fille bornée et têtue._ Et toi une garce qui me pourrit la vie. _Ce que tu es vulgaire !_ Tu l'es pas toi peut-être ? _Je reste polie._ Pas tout le temps. _Tu m'énerves._ Toi aussi. _Tu te rends compte que tu te parles à toi-même là ?_ Euh...ah ouais tiens. _T'es folle._ Non, c'est toi. _Toi._ Non, toi. _Toi._ Toi. _Toi._ Toi. _Toi._ Toi. _Moi._ Haha, j'ai gagné ! _Euh...non._ Ah oui, merde. _Hahahahahahaha._ La ferme. _HAHAHAHA !_ Mais tais-toi ! _HAHAHAHAHA..._

 

« MAIS TA GUEULE ! »

 

Les personnes âgées, présentes autour de la piscine de l'hôtel Bon Retorn de Figueras, tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de briser le silence religieux qui s'était établi depuis un bon moment déjà. Automatiquement, Alice porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour ravaler ses mots. Chose impossible, ils venaient de s'échapper dans le vent espagnol qui soufflait ce jour-là. _Tu vois que tu es folle._ La brune ignora sa conscience qui lui hurlait des phrases toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres et se leva pour aller se rafraîchir un peu. Après tout, elle était là pour ça à la base. Elle posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son transat et allait plonger lorsqu'elle heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Euh non, quelque chose. Elle recula en voyant des abdominaux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Des abdominaux assez craquants. Des abdominaux assez parfaits même. Elle leva les yeux pour identifier son vis-à-vis. Elle croisa des yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus à tomber. Des yeux bleus parfaits. Il lui sourit. D'un sourire mignon. D'un sourire parfait. _Le mec parfait, on a compris._ Mais la ferme, toi. Tu peux pas te taire deux minutes ? _Non, pas dans ces moments-là._ Ouais, dans les moments parfaits, quoi.

 

« Excuse moi. Je t'ai fait mal ? »

 

_Putain._ Même sa voix est parfaite. _Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce coup-là._

 

« Euh...je... »

 

« Bah alors, on a perdu sa langue ? »

 

Ok, comment tomber sur un abruti quand on est en vacances et qu'on sort d'une rupture en trois leçons. Leçon n°1 : larguer son mec magnifique, infidèle et con comme la lune. Leçon n°2 : décider de partir seule en vacances dans un hôtel trois étoiles où il n'y a que des vieux. Leçon n°3 : Avoir suffisamment de malchance pour tomber sur un autre mec con comme la lune et magnifique.

_Tu pourrais écrire un livre._ Chut. _Personne le lirait en plus._ Tu me soûles.

 

« Et toi ? T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour ou t'as toujours eu celui-là, bien pourri et bien lourd ? »

 

Le blondinet perdit son sourire et fit une moue qui se voulait attendrissante mais qui fit hausser un sourcil sceptique à la jeune brune devant lui.

 

« Tu es méchante en fait. Je comprends pourquoi les mamies t'ont regardée méchamment quand tu leur as dit de fermer leur gueule »

 

« Je parlais pas aux mamies, je... »

 

« Tu ? »

 

« Tu m'énerves. Vraiment. T'es vraiment pire que... »

 

« Que ? »

 

« MAIS TA GUEULE ! »

 

Il éclata de rire. De rage, la jeune fille plongea dans la piscine. Elle n'aimait pas les lourds. Et celui-là, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se le traîner.

 

~~~~

 

« Passe moi la salade »

 

« Non, elle est à moi »

 

« Allez ! »

 

« Non »

 

« Tu fais chier Niall »

 

Alice se pencha par dessus la table pour s'emparer du bol. Voilà deux jours qu'elle se traînait Niall partout dans l'hôtel. Après leur rencontre, il n'avait cessé de la coller pour mieux l'embêter. Au fond, elle l'aimait bien. Il lui permettait d'oublier son ex et de ne pas passer ses vacances complètement seule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant parfois....

 

« Alice ? »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« C'est pas Orlando Bloom là-bas ? »

 

« OU CA ?! »

 

« Ah non, je me suis trompé »

 

« Je te déteste »

 

« Ah mais que de haine dans ce monde jeune fille ! »

 

« T'es con »

 

Il éclata de rire et se leva. Alice le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 

« Bouges toi la morue. On va à la piscine »

 

« Euh, j'ai pas fini de manger là. Alors tu parles mieux et tu t’assois »

 

« Mais si, tu as fini, regarde ! »

 

Se penchant au dessus de la table, le blond attrapa ce qu'il restait de nourriture dans l'assiette d'Alice sous l'air ahuri de cette dernière.

 

« Niall ! Mais j'ai faim ! »

 

« On s'en fout, viens ! »

 

En soupirant, la jeune fille se laissa entraîner par le jeune homme qui la traîna jusqu'à la piscine de l'hôtel. Depuis le début de son séjour, elle se baladait un peu partout dans l'hôtel, les trois quarts du temps en maillot. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Niall, elle passe tout son temps en maillot. Ce type est vraiment hyperactif. Toujours à vouloir bouger, aller quelque part. Il était fatiguant parfois, mais la plupart du temps, amusant. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir par la double porte en verre, une jeune fille arrêta Niall, posant la main sur l'avant bras de ce dernier. Assez petite, dans les quatorze ans, des boucles rousses et des yeux verts perçants qui s’écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle fixait le jeune homme, elle semblait ahurie.

 

« Niall ? Niall Horan ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est bien toi ? Niall ?! »

 

Sa petite voix aiguë montait de plus en plus en octaves à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Alice jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur à son ami qui évita son regard. Il semblait complètement paniqué et ne savait plus où se mettre.

 

« Euh...oui. Oui, c'est moi »

 

Il regarda enfin Alice et lui lança un regard désolé. La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis quelques indices attirèrent son attention. Quelques indices qui peuvent paraître banals aux yeux de tout le monde mais qui donnent une explication dans la tête d'Alice. Les magazines, sous le coude de la rousse, vantant les derniers potins du groupe One Direction avec la tête de Niall et quatre autres mecs en couverture. Les bracelets rouges aux poignets de la jeune fille portant des prénoms dont celui de Niall. Un collier « Mrs Horan » à son cou avec le signe de l'infini. Les jolies petites boucles d'oreille en forme de trèfle.

Une boule de stress se forma dans l'estomac de la brune et elle réagit en donnant une petite pression sur la main du blond.

 

« Je...j'y vais....à tout à l'heure »

 

Il essaya de la retenir mais elle s'échappait déjà. La petite rousse se pendit à son bras, quémandant photos et signatures et son attention fut détournée. Il espérait seulement qu'Alice l'attendrait et lui donnerait l'occasion de s'expliquer.

 

~~~~

 

La brune était allongée sur le transat, prenant le soleil. Elle avait chaussée ses écouteurs et augmentait la musique progressivement, couvrant le bourdonnement incessant de ses pensées. Mais même la voix de Cher Lloyd ne parvenait pas à empêcher le flot de réflexions qui coulait incessamment dans sa tête. Comment Niall avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Quand allait-il lui avouer ? Comptait-il seulement lui avouer ? Elle soupira. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de bien il fallait que ça foire ? Elle était maudite ou quoi ?! _Exactement, tu es maudite._ Tiens, elle revient, elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle a pas embêté son monde. _Avoue je t'ai manqué_. La ferme. _Oh c'est bon. Tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire._ Une histoire de quoi ? Il m'a caché qu'il est célèbre bordel ! _Et alors ? Tu vas pas t'en plaindre. Il est beau, célèbre et con._ _Mieux du mieux, il accepte de traîner avec une chieuse comme toi. Le mec parfait._ Le problème est pas là. Il comptait me prévenir au moins ? Imagine qu'un jour je me lève et je vois ma tête en gros dans un magazine. Ce serait le début du cauchemar. Rien que la petite qui est venue le voir avait l'air d'une obsessionnelle. _Ce serait la classe quand même de se retrouver dans un magazine. J'imagine déjà la couverture. « Alice au pays de Horan »._ Oh ta gueule. Alice soupira une nouvelle fois et augmenta le volume. Dieu que cette histoire l'énervait !

Du côté de Niall, le jeune blond avait réussi à se débarrasser de la fan. Certaines sont adorables mais d'autres sont légèrement...bizarres. Voire psychotiques. Celle-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle et il avait tout fait pour s'en défaire quand elle lui avait proposé de monter dans sa chambre. Il secoua la tête. Il y en a qui manque pas d'air quand même. Bon, maintenant, il faut retrouver Alice. Il soupira. Il allait falloir s'expliquer. Déjà qu'il aime pas s'expliquer, si il faut en plus faire face à Alice...Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais la brune le rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était une des seules filles qui lui résistait, à lui, Niall Horan, petit ange blond irlandais adulé de la terre entière. Et bizarrement, il s'accrochait, comme aimanté par cette jeune femme inaccessible. Ok, elle est peut-être chieuse, sarcastique et un peu paresseuse. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi naturel et heureux avec une fille. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées, couché sur un transat, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu alors il se permit de la regarde de loin. Les jolis cheveux bruns ondulés s'étalaient tout autour de son visage. Des reflets roux ne les rendaient que plus flamboyants encore. Elle portait le même maillot depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune home. Amusé, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille habillée des pieds à la tête. Il se décida finalement à s'avancer vers elle, se trouvant l'air con à rester prostré là. Il se planta à côté d'elle, lui faisant de l'ombre par la même occasion. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et ses lunettes de soleil et lui jeta un regard neutre. Impassible. Inaccessible. Comme toujours.

 

« Niall ! Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu fais partie d'un groupe mondialement connu et adulé des minettes en chaleur ? »

 

Le blond ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une approche aussi directe et Alice éclata de rire. Finalement, elle avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête et d'y aller doucement. Un peu de courage Alice, il va bien finir par cracher le morceau. _Genre, toi, tu vas devenir la psy d'une star mondiale. Laisse moi rire._ Mais tu vas te taire ? À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Niall se pencha vers elle et la poussa en lui chuchotant de lui laisser de la place. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à deux sur un petit transat, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

 

« J'avais 16 ans quand j'ai voulu faire X-Factor. Mon entourage m'encourageait, mes amis m'admirait. Finalement, j'ai échoué. Au bootcamp. Je me sentais minable. Réussir les auditions, c'est du gâteau, ils prennent n'importe qui du moment qu'il a du charisme. Échouer au bootcamp signifie que tu n'as pas assez de voix pour continuer. Et je n'en avais pas assez d'après eux. Finalement, ils m'ont rappelé et m'ont mis en groupe avec quatre autres mecs. Sur le coup, j'ai flippé. Je me demandais si ils allaient m'apprécier, si eux aussi allaient penser que je n'ai pas de voix ou même si ils allaient me rejeter par mes origines irlandaises. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Désormais, c'est mes quatre meilleurs amis et nous sommes mondialement connus. Bien sur, la célébrité c'est bien. Tu rencontres du monde, tu es aimé de beaucoup de personnes, tu peux t'acheter tout ce dont tu as envie. Mais finalement, je préférerais presque redevenir un anonyme. C'est lassant de ne plus pouvoir se balader tranquillement dans la rue sans avoir deux grands types en costards et des fans collés aux basques. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rencontré de personnes hypocrites et haineuses depuis que je suis célèbre. Je ne sais jamais différencier les personnes qui m'aiment pour ma célébrité ou pour moi. J'ai décidé, il y a un mois de cela, de prendre des vacances. Je me suis dit que ce petit hôtel assez réputé ne pourrait que me faire du bien. Je pensais mal apparemment. Même les femmes de chambre me demande des photos. Finalement, ce n'est que quand je t'ai rencontré que j'ai pu relâcher la pression. Tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu ne connaissais pas le groupe. Tout ce que tu voyais en moi, c'était ce petit abruti avec un accent bizarre qui est venu te draguer au bord de la piscine alors que tu venais de te cogner à lui. Et je...je sais pas...je me suis dit qu'il fallait pas gâcher ça. Il fallait pas que je laisse passer cette occasion d'être assez proche d'une personne sans me demander sans cesse si c'est pour Niall Horan, le membre du groupe One Direction ou pour Niall Horan l'irlandais un peu maladroit qu'elle est là. J'espère que...j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas. J'espère juste que...t'accepteras de rester avec moi, même si je t'ai menti, même si je suis célèbre, même si...même si je... »

 

« Rrrrrrr....pshiiiiitt »

 

Niall se tourna vers Alice et eut la surprise de voir que la jeune fille faisait semblant de ronfler. Elle finit par le regarder, amusée.

 

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de me raconter ta vie de star Horan ? On peut aller se baigner maintenant ? Parce que je suis littéralement en train de cuire ! »

 

Il explosa de rire et se pencha vers la jeune fille.

 

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, toi ! »

 

Il passa un de ses bras sous sa taille et l'autre sous ses genoux et se leva brusquement, Alice dans ses bras.

 

« NIALL ! NON ATTENDS ! »

 

« Fallait pas me provoquer ! »

 

« Mais laisses moi poser mes écouteurs bordel ! »

 

« Moins vulgaire jeune fille ! »

 

Il arracha les écouteurs et les jeta sur le transat où se trouvait la serviette et le portable d'Alice. Puis il courut en direction de la piscine et s'y jeta dedans, la jeune brune dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent, une bataille d'eau sans pitié démarra et leurs cris résonnèrent entre les hautes haies de l'hôtel. Ils ne se souciaient pas de déranger les touristes présents, ni même de se faire remarquer par d'éventuels photographes. Ils étaient eux-mêmes et c'était ce qui comptait.

 

~~~~

 

« Bon, tu vas te bouger oui ?! »

 

« La ferme Horan ! J'aurais mis moins de temps si tu m'avais pas prévenu une demi-heure à l'avance »

 

« Ouvres au moins cette porte ! J'ai l'air con à parler tout seul dans le couloir »

 

« T'es sérieux là ? Je suis en soutif et tu veux rentrer dans ma chambre ? T'as vu la vierge ? »

 

« Je t'ai vu toi, ça suffit »

 

« Je te jure que dès que je sors de cette chambre, je te frappes »

 

« Ne vas pas tâcher mon costard quand même, ce serait dommage »

 

Alice ( [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=76791202&.locale=fr](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=76791202&.locale=fr) ) soupira et donna un dernier coup de brosse à ses cheveux. C'est parti. _On dirait une pucelle en chaleur qui va au bal des débutantes._ On est pas dans Gossip Girl là. C'est la vraie vie. _Ouais, justement. Retire cet air heureux de ton visage, ça te va pas._ Je serais heureuse quand tu la fermeras. _Que de haine._

 

« Bon, c'est fini ? »

 

La brune ouvrit la porte presque violemment et haussa les sourcils en voyant la tenue de Niall. Bizarrement, elle ne pensait pas qu'un costume lui irait aussi bien. Elle ne pensait pas le trouver aussi...sexy. Le jeune homme eut presque la même réaction. Sauf qu'il ne réussit pas aussi bien à intérioriser ses émotions.

 

« Waw »

 

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et son regard se remplit de malice. Il rougit et baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Maladroit et gêné.

 

« Répète pour voir »

 

« N-non, mais..j-je, je... »

 

Elle s'approcha et prit doucement le blond par le col. Elle se colla à lui sensuellement et colla ses lèvres à son oreille droite. Il ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Alice n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui et rien que son souffle sur son oreille faisait monter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait littéralement aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

 

« Ce soir, il faudra me retenir pour ne pas que je te saute dessus ce soir, Horan »

 

Elle allait s'éloigner de lui de quelques centimètres lorsqu'il la retint fermement par le bras, l'emmenant à se coller à lui. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et cette fois-ci, ce fut sa bouche qui se pressa contre l'oreille de la jeune fille.

 

« Je te retiendrai, seulement si toi, tu me retiens »

 

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de frissonner. Finalement, il se recula et la prit par la main, l'emmenant vers le restaurant musical de l'hôtel.

 

~~~~~

 

« Alice ? »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« On danse ? »

 

« Tu sais danser ? »

 

« Euh...non »

 

« Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

 

Elle lui lança un regard complice et éclata de rire devant son air blasé. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à la draguer correctement. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils avaient fini de manger et l'irlandais ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il ne cessait de changer de position sur sa chaise et la brune le regardait faire d'un air amusé. Elle aimait le taquiner et le voir dans cet état la divertissait à un point inimaginable. Finalement, il se leva et empoigna la main d'Alice.

 

« Fais chier. J'en peux plus »

 

Elle explosa de rire et le suivit pour commencer à danser. Ils entamèrent une danse endiablée sur une musique assez entraînante de Bruno Mars. Bizarrement, passé les douze coups de minuit, le restaurant chic et coincé devenait une boite de nuit réputée. Du moins, c'est l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Les deux jeunes se défoulaient sur la piste quand la musique changea brusquement pour laisser place à un slow langoureux. Alice allait revenir à la table mais Niall l'attira violemment contre lui.

 

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'échapper comme ça ? »

 

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la brune et elle passa les siennes autour du cou du blond. Il s'approcha le plus près possible d'elle et murmura dans son oreille.

 

« Arrête de t'échapper Alice »

 

« Je ne m'échappe pas Niall »

 

« Alors, pourquoi quand je fais ceci ( malgré la distance déjà très réduite entre eux, il posa sa main sur la hanche de la brune et le serra contre lui. Imperceptiblement, elle se recula de quelques millimètres ), tu te recules ? »

 

« Niall, je... »

 

« Si tu veux pas être avec moi, faut me le dire tout de suite. Il faut arrêter de...de me donner des faux espoirs. J'en ai marre de croire en des choses qui s'écroulent tout à coup, sans prévenir. Explique moi »

 

Elle se recula pour croiser le regard de son compagnon de danse. Ce qu'elle allait faire était égoïste, elle le savait. Dans ce qu'elle allait dire, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, ne cherchant que son propre bonheur.

 

« Je ne veux pas souffrir »

 

Il fronça ses beaux sourcils et ses beaux yeux azurs se remplirent de frustration.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Niall, tu...tu es le premier à dire que la célébrité, ce n'est pas bon. Le premier à dire que tu es jugé en permanence à cause de ça. Tu as une voix admirablement belle, un rire adorable, une tête des plus mignonnes et pourtant, il y a toujours ce groupe de personnes qui te détestent. Je sais ce que tu veux. Je sais que tu voudrais être avec moi. Mais, je...je ne penses pas pouvoir supporter tout ça. Je veux dire...je n'ai rien pour moi, je ne chantes pas bien, je ne suis pas un mannequin réputé, je ne danses pas comme une déesse, je suis pas une actrice célèbre. Je ne suis qu'une...anonyme. S'ils te détestent à toi...je n'oses même pas imaginer ce que ce sera pour moi. Alors désolée Niall mais...non. Non, ça ne peut pas être possible. »

 

Elle repoussa le jeune homme et commença à partir, aussi vite qu'elle le pût avec ses talons hauts. Malheureusement pour elle, sa fuite ne se passa pas comme prévue. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'accrocha à la seule chose qui venait : la chemise de Niall. Ce dernier, persévérant, l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle et la tenait maintenant par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber. Elle se dégagea.

 

« Je...euh...merci mais euh...je veux dire...bye ! »

 

Elle enleva ses chaussures d'une main et courut vers l'ascenseur.

 

« Alice ! »

 

Merde. _T'es trop conne._ Ta gueule toi. _T'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça bordel._ T'es marrante toi. C'est pas ton cœur qui va souffrir. _Normal, j'en ai pas._ Humour de merde. _C'est ton humour je te rappelle_. Raison de plus.

 

Les portes de l'ascenseur tardait à se fermer et Niall s'avançait de plus en plus vite.

 

« Alice, putain mais attends moi ! »

 

_Retiens les portes débile. Tu vois pas qu'il veut te parler ?_ Je fais le bon choix. _Et dans deux jours, tu te retrouveras avec un pot de glace Ben & Jerry's devant une comédie romantique._ Je fais le bon choix. _Regarde ces beaux yeux bleus qui te regardent. Jamais tu retrouveras un mec comme lui, c'est sur._ Je fais le bon choix. _Ce que tu peux être têtue !_ Je fais le bon choix. _T'es trop conne._ Je fais le bon choix.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent finalement, Niall à seulement quelques mètres de son but.

Je suis trop conne. _Je confirme._

Les trois étages se passèrent dans l'incertitude et le regret. Niall est un mec en or. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle décidé de le lâcher brusquement alors que tout allait bien ? Tout ça pour un stupide rapprochement... »Je suis vraiment trop conne », murmura la jeune fille. Réalisant la teneur véridique de ses mots, elle les répéta plus fort.

Lorsque les portes de la machine s'ouvrirent sur son étage, elle hurla un « JE SUIS TROP CONNE » des plus retentissants. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un employé de l'hôtel, mal à l'aise.

 

« Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu la dernière des connes ?! Maintenant oui ! Soyez heureux, vous pouvez désormais mourir en paix et en sachant que vous avez eu la chance d'apercevoir la plus conne des filles en ce monde ! Parce que, oui, je suis conne. Je suis la plus conne des connes ! »

 

L'homme la regarda, ahuri et entra précipitamment dans l'ascenseur quand Alice en sortit. Avant que les portes ne se referment, elle adressa un sourire aimable suivit d'un « Passez une bonne soirée » à l'employé. Avoir foiré sa vie sentimentale ne l'empêchait pas d'être polie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et la déverrouilla, ne faisant pas attention à la personne appuyée contre le mur, juste à côté d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, que la brune remarqua enfin cette personne et sursauta. Un « Niall » passa la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'elle chercher à le retenir. Il se tenait devant elle, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus déterminés que jamais et se plantaient, inflexibles, dans ceux d'Alice. _Dieu qu'il est sexy !_ Des papillons voletèrent dans l'estomac de cette dernière. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il se mettre en colère ? Lui hurler dessus ? Se mettre à pleurer ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille lorsque les lèvres de l'irlandais s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il la prit par la taille et la ramena contre lui en un geste possessif. Elle le prit par la cou pour approfondir le baiser et finalement, l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle ferma sa porte d'un coup de pied et poussa violemment Niall sur son lit. Il rit et lorsqu'elle se posa à califourchon sur lui, il murmura :

 

« C'est qui qui tiens pas en place maintenant ? »

 

Contre les lèvres de son compagnon, elle lâcha un « La ferme » des plus tendres. Dans la précipitation, elle mordit un peu trop fort la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme qui lâcha un gémissement de protestation.

 

« Merde, désolée, désolée. Ça va ? »

 

Il l'a prit par les hanches et l'a fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle, sans même pas prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. Il entama une série de baisers et de mordillements le long du cou de la brune, souriant à chacun de ses soupirs de satisfaction.

Quand il se redressa pour embrasser Alice, il posa sa bouche près de son oreille.

 

« Je vais te faire passer la plus belle, la plus chaude et la plus vivante, nuit de ta vie »

 

Presque brutalement, la jeune fille attrapa les cheveux du haut de la nuque de Niall pour l'emmener au plus près d'elle.

 

« Quand tu auras fini de me raconter des choses cochonnes à l'oreille, tu pourras peut-être tenir tes promesses, Horan »

 

~~~~~

 

Le matin perçait à peine derrière les rideaux de la chambre quand la jeune brune attrapa son sac de voyage. Elle regarda pendant quelques secondes le blond allongé dans le lit double de sa chambre d'hôtel. Couché sur le ventre, le drap reposait sur lui, couvrant à peine la chute de ses reins. Son visage reflétait une sérénité immense, presque innocente. Elle sourit tendrement mais cet étirement à la base de ses lèvres disparut lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait faire dans l'immédiat. Sa chambre était maintenant vide. Les seuls objets personnels appartenaient à Niall et se trouvait sur la chaise, pliés. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser une mauvaise impression. Déjà qu'elle partait comme une voleuse, si en plus elle laissait ses vêtements en boule, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle soupira et partit en fermant la porte doucement. Elle allait le regretter, elle le savait. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

_T'es trop conne._ Tu l'as déjà dit.

 

~~~~~

 

_**2 mois plus tard** _

 

« Cassandre ! Bouges toi un peu ! »

 

« Oh c'est bon ! Il va pas partir sans nous l'avion ! »

 

« Si, justement ! »

 

« Ah mais tu vas te calmer, hein ! J'ai pas accepté de te prendre à New York avec moi pour que tu me stresses. Et c'est quoi tous ces gens là ?! »

 

« J'en sais rien. On est en retard, dépêche toi ! »

 

« Nianiania ! Mademoiselle, je l'emmène à New York et EN PLUS elle râle. J'aurais dû m'abstenir, tiens. Et puis... »

 

Cassandre continua de marmonner dans sa barbe mais Alice ne l'écoutait plus. Son estomac grondait depuis ce matin et elle n'avait pas pû avaler quelque chose, manquant désespérément de temps. La solution à ce problème se trouvait dans la boutique de l'aéroport, pile devant elle.

 

« ...et elle m'aurait pas aidé à faire ma valise, non, et... »

 

« Je vais me chercher un truc à manger »

 

« ...en plus, elle...q-quoi ? Attends, tu... »

 

La brune n'attendit même pas la réponse de son amie, l'appel de son estomac étant plus fort que tout.

 

« Tu me le paieras Alice ! », entendit-elle son amie hurler au beau milieu du bâtiment.

 

La brune explosa de rire avant de rentrer dans la boutique. Elle et la discrétion, c'était pas encore ça. Mais pour Cassandre, ce devait être encore pire.

Alice tournait dans les rayons, cherchant un sandwich, des gâteaux, n'importe quoi qui pourrait satisfaire sa faim. Son œil fut attiré par un paquet d'Oréos, le dernier, sur une étagère. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper mais une main plus rapide l'attrapa avant elle. Elle se retourna vers son sauveur, comptant le remercier de l'avoir aidé quand elle croisa les yeux verts d'un garçon bouclé, tenant son paquet de gâteaux sous le bras. Elle se fit hostile.

 

« Pourrais-tu me rendre mon paquet de gâteaux s'il te plaît ? »

 

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. _Il doit être habitué à ce qu'on lui cède tout. T'as vu sa belle gueule ?_ Ouais, il est mignon. Mais il a mes gâteaux. _Tu fais gicler le sang sur les murs maintenant ou tu négocies un peu avant ?_ Je vais négocier un peu quand même. _Petite nature, va._

 

« Je suis désolé mais non »

 

« Et pourquoi ?! »

 

« Mon pote en a besoin »

 

« Je crève la dalle depuis ce matin. Alors tu vas me filer ces gâteaux avant que cette épicerie se transforme en boucherie ».

 

_Impressionnant._ Je sais. _Même lui a l'air sur le cul. C'est bien, tu commences à avoir de la niaque._ Tu vas la fermer ? _Je me disais aussi..._

 

« Dis donc, t'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très... »

 

« HAZ' ! T'ES OU ?! »

 

Le bouclé lâcha un « Merde » en tournant la tête vers la source du bruit.

 

« JE SUIS LA, LOU ! »

 

_Et après, je me plains de ta discrétion légendaire._ Tu me soûles.

Deux secondes plus tard, un châtain apparut et lança un regard amusé au bouclé à la vue d'Alice.

 

« Ah ben on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ! »

 

« Elle veut me tuer »

 

« Ah ben on s'amuse pas, alors »

 

Ils lancèrent un regard gêné à la brune et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se donnant un air de dure à cuire. _Genre, toi, tu deviens menaçante._ La ferme.

 

« Tu comptes me rendre mes gâteaux ou je suis obligée de t'arracher la tête avant ? »

 

Les deux garçons semblaient être devenus muets et se lançaient des regards alarmés. _Je crois que tu as affaire à deux cas avancés de débilité profonde._ C'est assez inquiétant, en effet.

 

« PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE ?! »

 

Les deux abrutis se regardèrent et lâchèrent un « Oh merde » en chœur. La situation aurait pû paraître comique si Alice n'avait pas aussi faim. Un métis fit son apparition, l'air assez en colère et regarda Alice avant e soupirer de lassitude.

 

« Putain Haz', tu sais très bien comment est Niall ! Il pète un câble parce qu'il veut a envie d'Oréos comme une femme enceinte a envie de fraises et toi, tu dragues dans une épicerie ! C'est pas sérieux ! »

 

Alice aurait pu contredire le basané mais son esprit semblait s'être arrêté sur le bouton Pause quand il a prononcé le nom de Niall. Cela devait aussi se voir sur son visage vu que les trois garçons la regardaient bizarrement. Ce fut le châtain qui s’inquiéta de son état.

 

« Ça va mademoiselle ? »

 

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

 

Ses mots étaient brusques, précipités, sous le coup du choc.

 

« Qui ça ? »

 

« Quel est le nom de famille du gars dont vous parlez ?! »

 

Elle s'exhorta au calme, sentant sa voix monter de plus en plus en volume.

 

« Et bien, euh... »

 

« Oh, c'est bon, Louis. C'est pas comme si elle nous avait pas reconnu ! », s'exclama le métis, « Son nom, c'est Niall Horan. Oui, on est les One Direction. Tu veux une photo ? Un autographe ? Donnes nous ton Twitter, on va te suivre si tu veux »

 

La brune n'arrivait pas à enlever l'air ahuri qui envahissait son visage. _Niall._ Niall était là. _Réagis abrutie !_ Oh mon dieu. _Tu te rappelles ses yeux bleus ? Roh la la._ Je vais mourir. _Et ses beaux cheveux blonds ?_ Oh la la. _Et ses baisers dans ton cou ?_ Non, fermes la. _Et quand vous avez..._ LA FERME !

 

« Ou est-il ?! »

 

« Ah ouais, d'accord. En fait, tu as un favori dans le groupe et tu te fiches complètement des autres. Merci, ça fait plaisir. », répliqua le bouclé, vexé.

 

« MAIS JE M'EN BRANLE DE VOTRE GROUPE DE MERDE ! OU IL EST CE CON ?! »

 

Les trois garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux et se regardèrent, complètement paumés. _Pauvre Niall, il doit pas s'en sortir avec ces trois crétins. Espérons pour lui que l'autre membre du groupe soit plus intelligent._ Tais toi. Je suis assez énervée comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. _D'un autre côté, Niall est con lui-même donc il doit bien s'entendre avec eux._ Putain...

 

« ALIIIIIICCCEEE ! »

 

_Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Cassandre n'est pas très...discrète._ Je t'ai dis de ne pas en rajouter.

 

« Cassandre, c'est pas le mo... »

 

« Oh bon Dieu de merde ! »

 

La jeune fille était arrivée à côté d'Alice et se tenait en face des trois jeunes hommes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux choqués avant de se tourner calmement vers Alice.

 

« T'es consciente que t'es en face de trois des membres des One Direction, ce groupe composé des cinq mecs les plus sexy de Grande-Bretagne ? »

 

« Je crois pas que... », commença le châtain.

 

« Pour moi, vous l'êtes. C'est tout. Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, toi ? T'étais pas censée prendre tes gâteaux pour qu'on puisse embarquer ?», répliqua Cassandre.

 

« Je voulais le prendre mais le bouclé veut pas me le rendre. En plus, faut que je me barres vite avant que Niall rapplique. », expliqua Alice.

 

« Attends...Niall ? _LE_ Niall ?! »

 

La brune hocha la tête et se retourna vers les garçons, qui avait l'air complètement ahuris. Seul le bouclé sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

 

« Tu es Alice ? La Alice de Niall  Celle qu'il a rencontré en Espagne ? »

 

« Euh...je...ouais, enfin... »

 

« Hors de question qu'on lui file les Oréos. Venez les gars, on se barre », trancha le métis.

 

« Euh, je crois pas non ! Rendez lui son paquet de gâteaux, sinon elle va me faire chier pendant tout le vol ! »

 

« Il vous faut trente ans et un plan pour me ramener un paquet d'Oréos ou quoi ?! »

 

Niall apparut, l'air agacé et se figea à la vue d'Alice. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. _Faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à arrêter les gros mots._ Et toi, faudrait vraiment que tu changes d'humour. _C'est le tien je te signale._ Ah oui, c'est vrai.

 

« Euh...salut ! »

 

_T'es vraiment trop conne._ Ça me rappelle un truc ce que tu me dis là.

Le visage de Niall se ferma brusquement et il arracha le paquet d'Oréos du bras de son ami.

 

« Faut qu'on parle »

 

Personne ne comprit le signal jusqu'à ce que Cassandre lâche un « Je t'attends dehors ! » qui fit partir tout le monde, laissant les deux jeunes seuls au rayon gâteaux de l'épicerie de l'aéroport.

 

« Niall, je... »

 

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? »

 

« Je.. »

 

« J'ai pas apprécié Alice. Vraiment pas. En même temps, qui apprécierait de se réveiller dans un lit vide en découvrant que la personne avec qui il a couché la veille s'est barrée sans même laisser un mot ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Putain, je...j'avais même pas ton numéro ! Même pas une adresse mail ! Pendant deux mois, j'ai tout retourné dans ma tête. Je cherchais, si j'avais fait un truc de mal ou quelque chose du genre. Parce que tu m'aurais repoussé si le fait de coucher avec moi te déplaisait. T'aurais pas laissé les choses s'envenimer comme ça. Je...cette histoire m'a soûlé, tu vois. Je pensais que tu m'acceptais, moi et ma célébrité. Apparemment, c'était pas le cas. Maintenant, je vais aller payer ce paquet d'Oréos et monter dans cet avion en partance de New York pour les manger en première classe. Tu me dois au moins ça »

 

Les yeux azurs de l'irlandais étaient tristes, presque déçus. Inconsciemment, Alice saisit sa main et le ramena vers elle avec une force inouïe.

 

« Écoute moi »

 

« Je pense que... »

 

« T'as pas à penser, Horan. T'as juste à m'écouter, compris ?! »

 

« Euh...ok »

 

« Tu vois ces comédies romantiques neuneus qui passent à la télé ? J'ai toujours plaint ces filles trop naïves, trop idiotes, trop...dégoulinantes de romantisme. Presque pathétiques, genre Bridget Jones. Là, tu vois, limite je me plains moi-même. Parce que je sais très bien que ce que je vais faire, dire, penser, ce sera exactement la même chose que c'est filles font, disent, pensent. Alors peut-être que je vais faire pitié mais bon, faut que je me lance »

 

« Alice... »

 

« Mais tu vas me laisser parler ?! C'est pas possible ça ! Où j'en étais moi ? Voilà, j'ai perdu le fil ! Euh...alors...ah oui, écoute Niall, je suis désolée mais...j'ai flippée. Ouais, j'ai eu peur. Peur de...ce qu'on pourrait me faire. Être avec toi, c'est à dire être vulnérable, exposée au monde entier comme la petite amie de Niall Horan. Devenir soit le modèle de millions de filles, soit leur ennemi numéro un. Être laminé par les journalistes. Être jugée en permanence. Être loin de toi. Entendre parler de moi derrière mon dos. Je savais pas si je pouvais faire face à tout ça. Je me disais que je serais jamais assez forte pour ça. Qu'au bout d'un moment, je péterais un câble et je deviendrais folle comme...Lindsay Lohan ou bien..Britney Spears. Même si, récemment, cette dernière a bien remonté la pente, faut l'avouer. Euh...je m'écarte là. Tout ça pour dire que...je suis uniquement partie parce que j'avais peur. Comme une grosse trouillarde, j'avais peur. Mais maintenant, je...je suis prête. Je suis prête à faire face à tout ça et à...faire ce que je dois faire pour ne pas te laisser partir. »

 

Elle regardait le blond avec inquiétude. Et si il la jetait ? Et si il se mettait à hurler au beau milieu de cette épicerie ? _Bonjour la honte._ Ouais, en même temps, je crois que tout l'aéroport doit connaître nos noms vu comment on fait que gueuler depuis qu'on est arrivés.

 

« Tu me vexes »

 

Quoi ? _Ce mec est vraiment con._

 

« Bridget Jones est pas pathétique. C'est une femme admirable ! »

 

Alice ne put retenir son éclat de rire. _Ouais, ce type est vraiment con._ Ta gueule, il est beau, ça le sauve. _Heureusement pour lui._

 

« T'es toujours aussi con Horan »

 

« Oh mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

 

« Qui t'as dit que je t'aimais ? »

 

« ... »

 

« Je rigooooles ! »

 

« Donc tu avoues que tu m'aimes ? »

 

« ... »

 

« Je rigooooles ! »

 

« T'es pas drôle Horan »

 

« En parlant de drôle, ce serait marrant que tu rates ton vol. »

 

« Meeerddee ! Payes ces Oréos qu'on les bouffe vite fait et que je puisse partir »

 

« Euh...non »

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Non »

 

« Et pourquoi ?! »

 

« Je comptes pas partager et tu pars pas d'ici tant que j'ai pas ton numéro »

 

« Je pars si tu partages pas les gâteaux ! »

 

« Si tu pars, t'auras pas les gâteaux »

 

« Que...je....mais tu m'emmerdes ! »

 

«  Toi aussi, tu me fais chier et pourtant je m'en plains pas. »

 

« Tu serais galant, tu me filerais le paquet »

 

« Malheureusement, je suis un irlandais malpoli. Bon allez, on partage. Mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime, hein ».

 

« Donc tu avoues que tu m'aimes »

 

« Tu veux ces Oréos oui ou non ? »

 

Pour seule réponse, la brune s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'irlandais. Elle profita de ce moment pour prendre le paquet de gâteaux des mains de son amoureux.

 

« Hé ! »

 

« On va payer ? »

 

« T'as pas intérêt à tous les manger »

 

~~~~~

 

_**1 mois plus tard** _

 

« Alors Niall, nous vous avons vu récemment avec cette jeune fille... »

 

Une photo apparut sur l'écran plat du plateau de l'émission. Le public applaudit et un sourire étira les lèvres de l'irlandais lorsqu'il vit Alice et lui, enlacés dans la rue, l'air assez proches.

 

« ...qui est-elle pour vous ? Est-ce votre petite amie ? », bombarda le journaliste, avide de réponses.

 

Le coude de Liam s'enfonça dans ses côtes tandis que Zayn lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air tendre.

 

« Je...Liam, arrêtes ça et Zayn, tiens-toi tranquille un peu...Je...oui, c'est ma petite amie »

 

Une clameur monta dans le public et des applaudissements enthousiastes se firent entendre. Louis se pencha vers l'oreille de Niall et chuchota :

 

« Et elle qui avait peur de devenir l'ennemi public numéro un en sortant avec toi...quelle petite nature cette Alice ! »

 

« Ta gueule Louis », lâcha Niall entre ses dents, sans perdre d'un iota son expression ravie.

 

« Et comment cette histoire a t-elle commencée si je puis me permettre ? », se permit le journaliste, avec un sourire curieux.

 

« Alors là, vous allez être servi ! », pouffa Harry avant de gémir quand le pied de Niall heurta son tibia avec force.

 

« Disons que...les Oréos ont beaucoup joué là-dedans. », avoua le blond.

 

Car oui, c'est ces gâteaux qui ont fait la moitié du travail.

 

 


End file.
